onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Heroes and Villains/@comment-25861321-20141215081454
Hi this is my favorite episode of the entire series ever and anyone who doesn't like it can just choke on broken glass okay? So, to review this bitch: I thought it was gonna be complete shit like 3.11, just a repeat, yunno? Well I'm glad I thought that because that is just what made this episode a hell of a lot better. The Frozen characters send off was cute. I'm glad they weren't the central plot of this episode seeing as how they have been for the past 10 episodes and Ingrid's dead so they're irrelevant now. I don't mind that we didn't see them dethrone Hans, but glad we got a little preview of the wedding. I really enjoyed how this whole thing turned out and am overall satisfied with what I thought was going to be an absolute shitty arc. It actually turned out to be one of my favorites. And of course Anna's baeness led us to the discovery that Rumple has been fucking everyone over since Zelena's death. And speaking of Zelena, I love how she's been mentioned several times this arc. Cute that she hasn't been forgetten. Anyway, I guess we can skip over Rumbelle which should be next but I'm saving best for last. Now we can do Outlaw Queen. I love Marian. Fucking love her. She is so nice, stepping aside so the man she loves can fuck off with the bitch who killed her in the first place. But really, that was so sweet of her. Sad Ingrid's magic yolo relapsed causing her to have to leave town. The scene where Regina and Robin had to part ways was really sad and I wanted to cry for Regina. Except I really didn't cuz moo he'll be back in a few episodes. But still it was sad. Lol at Will's appearance. We didn't even get a close up. No lines, nothing. His face was even blurred out once, like, how disrespectful? Even worse than Belle. Lol Belle... Oh Belle. Dear sweet Belle. Oh and Henry was useful and found the books, so cut. And Emma and Regina did shots and the former joined Operation Mongoose which is fabulous. Tbh tho I found it a little rude that Emma just joined in with them. Like, bitch, you had all of season 1 to go on your adventures with Henry. This is Regina's time to shine. But nah, it's aight. Now for the Queens of Darkness. These bitches are fabulous and I love the wardrobe. Ursula is definitely the fav by default because she's black. Nah but really I like her the most. I like them all, really, but those bitches seem so weak compared to Rumple. Rude that they stole Belle. Cute that a dalmatian and crow/raven, whatever that bird was, appeared. I called it a crow in Belle's recap x Lol at how easily he just stole that glove back. Cute how we got to see the beginning of duh Rumbelle love and then....well...yeah.. HA! Anyway, I'm looking forward to the Queens of Darkness but still am in no rush seeing as how this episode provided me everything I wanted. Ursula's scene at the end was so cute, working in an aquarium. Snow and Charming appeared. Now I've saved the best for last, what made the whole damn show: present day Belle. After being the biggest retard in the history of everything for the past, what? 12 episodes? 13? Whatever 3.20 was. But yeah SHE WAS SO DAMN PERFECT THIS EPISODE!!! Her first scene was a bit moo because yeah breakfast and bed, Rumple still lying, blahh. Oh and honeymoon in New York which is kind of weird, but yay Belle gets to see the world. :3 Then she has this cute scene where Henry calls his grandma. I couldn't believe it. It was just sooo crazy. Love how she put an end to that tho. Bitch is like 30 excluding those 28 years. Then she finds that glove and you could see in her face she was pissed. Lol present day Belle only has 4 scenes if you really think about it. Anyway, thanks to that bae Anna, Emma and Snow find out Rumple's been fucking them over and they stop him just in time except they don't cuz Emma and Snow are never really the hero, it's usually Regina or summit. Lol nope. BELLE! BELLE SAVED HOOK! BELLE GOT THE REAL DAGGER AND SHE IS NOW CONTROLLING RUMPLE!!! She has him unfreeze Snow and Emma and you can see in their facial expressions that even they're surprised by this outcome cuz yeah BELLE IS SAVING THE DAY OVER HERE!!! This bitch has done the unthinkable and finally grew a pair. They then have this 3-4 minute long confrontation scene on the town line where BELLE FUCKING ENDS THEIR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP!!! SHE ACTUALLY BREAKS UP WITH HIM AND THEN FORCES HIM OVER THE TOWN LINE SO HE CANT RETURN!!! LIKE OMG SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!!! I re-watched that scene at least six times now. I am just SO proud of Belle. Who knew she actually had it in her? She actually deserves to be my favorite character now. She actually deserves some damn respect. I watched 1.12 today and it's just unbelievable seeing how far these characters have come. Throughout 1.12, Rumbelle was just this cute perfect little ship that was just so shipable. Then you watch 4.11 and you see how toxic and abusive their relationship has become. Belle did the right thing and I don't know what I want from them now. I think if Rumple actually works to earn her forgiveness and finally chooses her over power then I could accept it. But really I don't see how they can properly recover from this. And if Rumbelle is dead then that means Belle can die now. Rumbelle is what had her locked down. I think she's still safe, but not as much as before. Rumors are that she plays a big part in 4b though, so I could maybe be open to her death if she dies an actual good character. Anyway yeah Rumbelle finally died and I'm so happy. 3.20 ruined them and I'm just SO proud of Belle. So yeah this is possibly my favorite episode of the entire series. It's definitely in the top five and definitely my favorite of the season so far. I'm very satisfied with the whole turnout and unlike the 3a finale, I'm not dying for the next episode. I'm ready for a break and hope 4b will turn out just as great as 4a did. :)